The Hand of Mysteries
by mistguardian
Summary: St. Bartleby School of Young Gentlemen is not for young gentlemen anymore. Welcome to the co-ed St. Bartleby for Fine Students! All of them seem to be at place now... They are wrong. Join the gang as they have been invited to discover the 'Great Secrets'.
1. Introduction

Summary: St. Bartleby School of Young Gentlemen is not for young gentlemen anymore. Welcome to the co-ed St. Bartleby for Fine Students! As the institution became busy, Artemis Fowl II is requested to be a proctor temporarily of the new freshmen student including Myles and Beckett. While Artemis is busy teaching and probably liking it, Holly is now a living proof of Fairies-Human treaty together with him. All of them seem to be at place now... They are wrong. Join the gang as they have been invited to discover the 'Great Secrets'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. The story was inspired by The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown, I'll just give it a twist.  
A/N: I've been busy with studies and Entrepreneurial Venture, so the upload of chapters may be slow. Sorry. But I'll try to make it every week. My mother tongue is not English so some of it may be wrong but feel free to tell it (in a nice way, please). Thank You. 


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Apotheosis is a term used to call a transformation of a man into God and is traditionally represented by an image of a hand with other symbols, including skulls, crowns, stars, fish, keys, lanterns, astrological symbols and the all-seeing eye. They called it the 'Hand of Mysteries'. It also goes by many other names, including the _Hand of the Master Mason_, _Hand of the Philosopher_, and the _Emblematic Hand of Mysteries_. It is said that the hand holds the keys to divinity, and is used as an invitation to discover the 'great secrets.'

That is then...

Now, technology arises and upgrading still that some impossible things can be reach now. Different types of diseases, much worse than the other, fast changing of climate, glaciers slowly melting are some examples of our problem as we became high-tech. And we didn't stop only that.

Some things are better not known...

A group of people believing in both science and mysticism successfully pulled off an experiment that will bring the world in shock if known. These people achieve the impossible. And they will get the 'Hand of Mysteries' that escaped from them.

Things are hidden long time for a reason...

It is only a matter of time for the secrets to reveal, especially if the 'Hand of Mysteries' doesn't stock from the hand anymore.


	3. I: St Bartleby of Fine Students

I. St. Bartleby of Fine Students.

* * *

**+ St. Barleby.**

As the management of St. Bartleby of Young Gentlemen decided to become co-ed, there are more teens that enrolled in the school, kids with nanny, others with parents, with friends, with their boyfriends/girlfriends... To describe the entrance of the school, it is riot.

However, once inside they are more disciplined to line up, wait for their turn and sometimes talk to their co-enrollees to pass up time.

Myles and Beckett Fowl are one of them who lines up and together with Juliet Butler.

_Some of these people will be my classmates, _Myles thought.

"Stay right here...no wait that went wrong, if you stay here will never get to register." Beckett said while Myles just stared at his twin brother's slight idiocy attack.

"We know what you mean, Beckett."

"We don't have to waste our time in here actually, what gets in you in that made you decide to personally go here when both of you can just enroll online." Juliet said exasperatedly.

"Ask him." Myles gestures to his brother while Beckett started to walk away and shouts 'for experience'.

The Fowl twins are really opposite. Yin and Yang. Sun and Moon. Myles is Artemis Fowl II minion while Beckett is another human creature of the Fowls. Myles is serious, Beckett is not. Myles is contented on his laboratory at home while Beckett wants adventure.

But both of them know how to protect and defend themselves, yet it is not enough for the perils of everyday life...anytime soon.

_We shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here. _As Myles keep looking for something interesting in the crowd, she sees hair that outstand everyone. Mostly, people's hair in the crowd is black, blonde, red, orange... Yet this person chooses vibrant violet. _Must be her favorite color._..

"Nice hair." Beckett whisper in his ears making him startle.

"Where did you go?" hoping his twin's attention will remove from the girl. "And where's Juliet?"

"Lavatory... And I did go to eat. Now, that girl..."

"What?"

"You're staring at her."

"So?"

"You're attracted to her physical form."

"Physical form? If your version of physical form is only the hair and her back then you're hopeless." But Beckett ignores him and started to walk away again, this time in the direction of the violet-haired girl. Myles only looks at his twin approach the girl, and his having a talent of lip-reading can decipher what does Beckett says to the girl. They hand-shake, _oh, isn't he blunt, _Myles thought and smirked as he watch Beckett came back to the line with a frowning face.

"How did it go?"

"As if you don't know," then he glances again at the girl, "you know what, she's a snob. I hate her."

"That's not a problem... She doesn't like you too. And she didn't snob you."

"What's going on? Why the frowning face?" Juliet asks beside them as she just came back.

"Beckett's experiencing one of his first."

"First?" They left her in confusion as the enrollment finishes.

**+ Fowl Manor.**

Angeline Fowl together with Holly Short is now putting foods at table as the whole family of Fowls gathers there. Much have happened since Opal was gone: Artemis regained his memory almost three months of rehabilitation and a lot of storytelling of Holly; and after that they settled their one big issue, the kiss at the Gorilla Cage. In Artemis' viewpoint, that issue is discussed and had a conclusion: be in a relationship. Then Holly started changes on her physical appearance, they concluded that it was Artemis' eye that did that sort of thing, now Holly is an elf-human, taller for elf, petite as human.

Just when all is set and ready, Juliet asked Beckett of what 'first' happened earlier. Myles can't help but smirked and this piqued Angeline's interest.

"Maybe you can tell us..."

"Let's leave the issue there and eat." Beckett said.

"Beckett, you know your mom. Once she's decided, there nothing to do to change her mind anymore." And this time Artemis Fowl I is correct. Once his wife decides on something, nothing can stop her from obtaining it.

"A female snob me." Butler, Fowl Senior, Angeline and Juliet gasp. Artemis II, Holly and Myles can't help but laugh.

It is really Beckett's first. All Fowl men are lady killers if they want to and it seems that Beckett is the only boy who exercises this feature of his and rejected...

"Well, Beckett," Holly begins as she's done laughing, "nothing really stays that long. I know sooner or later someone will say no to you."

"I was actually wondering how you will cope on rejection... What happened to you is not a big deal actually." Artemis said then looks at Holly.

"What?"

Then he looks back again at Beckett. "It's better that way than the girl you like is pretty dense..."

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Holly protested.

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!" then she punch him on the arm that brings Artemis to wince.

"If you are not, since when do you think Trouble likes you back then?"

"I don't know! Should I care about that?" Holly answered and asks back that brings Artemis to turn to Beckett again.

"See what I mean? It's better to be rejected than acting like nothing is happening." That earns him again another punch.

"Lover's Quarrel not allowed in the table!" Juliet says to the two of them then focuses back at Beckett, "why get rejected?"

Beckett looks at his brothers then at his father then at Butler...but all of them are interested.

_I have no ally here; _he thinks, _okay, here goes._

**+Elita Apartment.**

Back at her house, Plum sits and takes a little rest and stared at her registration form being validated. _Official student of St. Bartleby... Student, for the first time..._ She remembers what happened earlier at school.

Having a violet/plum hair color plus having it shoulder length makes her standout in the crowd and it ticks her off. She really hates getting attention especially unnecessary her unusual situation in life.

She was waiting for her turn in the line to get an Identification Card picture when someone reaches her shoulders from behind.

"Hi." said the Irish boy. He got the looks to die for actually, white-skinned that almost pale, short raven hair, blue eyes, seems athletic...

"Hi." Plum said back.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, you?"

"Me too. What course are you taking?"

"Financial Management maybe, I'm not quite sure... I could always shift courses if I want..."

"Finance...nice. Are you planning to have a business on your own?"

"No. It's just that, I think taking a course related to money will make me earn cash faster."

"I like that. Are you American? You don't have accent like us. Racism aside of course, I'm not a racist...especially my family associated with some things."

"Yes, I'm American. Just got here two months ago."

"If that's the case, I can help you know Ireland very well. I'm Beckett." Then he stretches out his hand for handshake which Plum give easily. "I'm Plum."

"Well Plum, just so you know you're cute when you smile, do you have someone in America?" _Okay...Where is this going?_ Plum thinks.

"Oh no, no one interests me."

"Yet...so are you free this weekend?"

"Ahh...no..." She had her guard up now. _Study here, make some friends, but avoid getting too close. _"I'm expensive."

"You're funny I like that. What I mean is, since you're single maybe we could–"

"No, I'm not single. I'm plural. Thank you by asking though." Then she looked away, avoiding Beckett's gaze and when he started to walk away, she let out a sigh.

_I don't want any hassle in life..._

_Since I'm on the run..._

Plum gets back to reality when a text message on her phone.

'will u be alright?'

'yes. I can manage. Enrolled now though.'

'ok. Be careful there.'

'I will. You 2.'

'always will. – r.'

_New life..._

_You can do this Plum._

**+ Fowl Manor.**

"I'M EXPENSIVE!"

"I'M PLURAL!"

Juliet and Holly emphasize the most memorable in what Beckett told them while the whole family can't seem to stop and Beckett is as red as tomato as embarrassment.

"First time indeed." Artemis said to his younger brother as he recovers from so much laughing.

"Oh my God. My jaw hurts." Holly said.

"Beckett, she is a different girl. If you want her you will make a big effort." Angeline said.

"No, I don't. The reason why I actually approach her is because Myles can't seem to pull off his eyes on her earlier." Beckett said while looking at Myles.

That began the actually silence at the dining room. Myles and a girl..?

"Mini Artemis is attracted now to a girl at 17." Juliet said as she stops at her enjoyable laughing all of a sudden.

"Artemis was 12 when he realizes the presence of opposite sex." Butler said which earn him a glare from the mentioned one yet he look at Holly like she did something to him under the table..._Probably holding his hand._

"Myles, is it true? You are attracted to a girl?" Artemis Senior now asked.

"Not attracted, Dad. It's her hair. It is a vibrant violet. It really standout especially in a place mostly all people have black hair." Myles reason to them while thinking about the girl on the topic... _So her name is Plum.__  
_


	4. II: RDAM

II. R.D.A.M.

Artemis Fowl II is currently checking his investments in late afternoon while his Holly, together with Angeline is in the kitchen doing their afternoon snacks. Artemis Fowl Senior is out of the country together with Butler while Juliet out for a date with Commander Trouble Kelp who is now induced himself of human potion that N.1 made. Myles is stuck on his laboratory, former Artemis', while Beckett is out on a date also.

Artemis checks his e-mails and sees a quite interesting request.

_From: Dean Guiney  
To: Artemis Fowl II_

_Re: Temporary Proctor for New Students._

_ As you can see, St. Bartleby is asking for your help for temporary teaching at our school for it is lack of professors is our problem. You can teach at any course you want. I hope you responded on this request immediately for giving us heads up on the faculty you will be included. Thank you._

"Principal Guiney... You still never change." Artemis muttered. Since he won't be doing anything for the time being, maybe he could try teaching their and possibly gather information about his next novel as Violet Tsirblou.

A knock on the door sounded in the room as it opens and Holly entered walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Holly said as he hugs Artemis from the back and lay her chin on his head.

"Checking e-mails." Artemis sighed. _This is bliss. _Holly's warmth brings him comfort every day. He still remembers the day when they met. Not a faithful one but because of that he have the contentment on his heart today.

"What are you thinking?" Holly asked him, but eyeing at the laptop.

"About how lucky I am. Thankful that I met you although the circumstances that time is not what really the preferred one." Then looks at her from the laptop as it become black and her reflection appears.

"Actually, I'm talking about your e-mail on the laptop. I believe someone is requesting you to teach." Holly sees that Artemis eyes wide open and become tense on embarrassment. "Arty. I'm joking." Then she kisses his right cheek. "I am really flattered on what you say. I love you, Arty. But really, that not what I'm asking about... Let me tell you this, do you know that when I saw you on the cell," Holly now caress his chin and cheek like some seductress. Then she bites her lower lip. Artemis now looks at her with dilated eyes. She whispers in his ear while looking at him in the black screen of the laptop and him doing the same. "If you could only be gentle on the first time we met..."

"Holly..."

"Arty..." then she walk around him and sit on his lap. "What do you think about the e-mail?"

"Did you just left me hanging...?"

"Mmmmaybe..." she smirks.

"Vixen."

"You always say that." He smiled at her, lustful eyes change into loving ones.

"I am honestly bored of lacking work in here. Perhaps I can grab that opportunity."

"Then you will make students cry for lower grades..."

"No, Holly. I'm fair with giving merits and grades."

"That's what they all said." He scowls at her and she pinches his nose. "Kidding! C'mon, snacks are ready." Then kiss his nose and left.

Artemis then grins at what happen, and type his response to Principal Guiney.

_That's my woman right there. Manhandling me with seduction right to the core. Guess, I am fucked for another 1000 years._

**+ Myles' Lab.**

His family doesn't know about what he's doing in his own secluded area that is once owned by his brother. Though he knows Artemis can easily get there with ease and without the knowledge of Myles, Artemis gives him the benefit of the doubt and trust on his research.

What Myles is doing is about thoughts...

Thoughts of the human mind... Having a mass. A weight.

_If there is a weight there is possibly a force to create. Energy... A work to do..._

He just needs to follow the Scientific Method, but what to observe? When? How? Most importantly, who to observe? He can't tell to his family about this. It is simply unbelievable. But also the fairies in the underground, however, fairies do have legends and tales to tell, but the mass of human mind?

There's no information about it!

Myles is not going to give up no matter what. He may be a genius child, whose details must be legit in all times to make a decision like Artemis, yet he is Beckett's twin, and he sometimes follows his guts.

**+ St. Bartleby.**

_'You are in danger. – r.'_

It's the first day of school and five days after that text from Plum's friend. She can't sleep and have been on guard since then. She's forced to disguise. She knew no one will ever find her there but she's not sure, especially if there's no one to trust. She doesn't know anyone here! In the school, in the community she lives in, in the country...NONE.

"Excusez-moi." Said the woman behind her. _Frenchwoman... I can't talk French!_ She turns around and sees a beautiful woman with mid-length blonde hair, she's wearing a corporate style yet Plum smells the chemicals on her. _Doctor, Nurse, Chemist? Weird experiment shit, allows me being more than normal._

"Yes?" _Speak English please..._

"Do you know where the faculty of Finance here is?" _Oh, Good God..._ Plum relaxes as she knows the woman can speak English.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm a freshman and this is the first day of school. Perhaps if you could ask the guard going around of or higher level students..."

"Oh, sorry for bothering then, you seem to be in deep thought." Plum only smiled. _Do not pry, please..._

"Let me guess, you have a problem."

"A problem from home." Then the bell rings. It's time for class. "I have to go."

"Sure... Maybe I can help you sometime, if I see you then." Plum just smiled and walks away faster. If there are not to trust in this world...they are doctors.

**+ St. Bartleby. Faculty of Finance: Professor Fowl's Room.**

Artemis has been fixing his things, including the students' records when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." He said. Then a woman enters a familiar face with a familiar blonde hair and physique although a woman now. "I see no Butler here."

"It's been long time since I force him not to follow me around, which is a little hard to do the convincing." He walks to her and hugs her and she did the same. "Long time no see, Minerva."

"Yes, it's been forever since. You didn't contact me after coming back from the Lost Colony." The both sit and settles form a long story ahead. "So," she glances around, "a professor?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I don't have anything else to do. "

"You don't seem the type to teach. I mean, the students may not impress you especially considering you IQ. You may make them cry."

"Holly said the same but trust me, I give fair grades."

"Holly? LEP Holly Short?" Artemis nodded.

"It's Holly Fowl now."

"You two married?!"

"Partnered, in her customs. It's just like marriage to humans."

"I can't believe it. I mean...you are, for the lack of better term, different."

"We know but that doesn't stop us."

"What did the fairies said?"

"Some are happy, others are not, and we are ready for the discrimination when we entered a relationship. I don't care what they say now."

"So all leads in happy ending?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad you found the one then, in the fairy."

"What about you, Minerva?"

"Still competing to the best of the world. No love life though, I've been busy."

"Busy for what? Are you hiding yourself from human beings? I'm sure when you walk in the cafeteria, all necks will turn to see you." She chuckle.

"I hope that doesn't break them. You see, I join an organization but we seem lack people. I personally came to see you to invite you to join us."

"An organization?"

"Yes. I'm with the Research Development on Ancient Mysteries."

"Ancient Mysteries? That's only fiction..."

"So are the fairies, until you found your wife."

"Are you planning on exposing them?"

"Oh no, of course not. I don't want to make enemies for whole specie living underground."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I just compared the two."

"Minerva, this ancient thing... real or not, it is hidden for a reason, somehow, I get the feeling this is going to be bad chasing for something unexplainable and unbelievable..."

"So are you, chasing and kidnapping your wife."

"I have to do it."

"Then I also have to do this."

"Minerva..."

"Artemis, this thing...is knowledge. Wisdom. I know if it is exposed, the whole world won't believe it but it is there. The true of the nature of things."

"I hope what your doing is safe."

"I can assure you it is. And for the record, just as so you are not downright mad at me. I can give you some information about what we just found out." Artemis looks at her. "You know the story of Hand of Mysteries?"

"Yes, an invitation for the Great Secrets, which is fiction also."

"Wrong. Some scientist did an experiment to a child. These scientists hold the clues and instill it in the child."

"Instill?"

"We believe the child undergo a brain operation and put the clues on her brain." Artemis wants to say something but the thought seems incoherent. Minerva continued, "What I mean is, they altered the child's brain cells and started planting the clues there."

"How is that possible?! The clues... If it is true, how did they get them?"

"The scientists didn't work alone, they have backers. We believe, one of it is a Mason...or all of them are Masons."

"Masons? As in Masonry? The Brotherhood?" He exasperated. "Minerva, that doesn't seem connected at all."

"You know about the Mason's Pyramid?"

"They say it holds the map for the Ancient Mystery."

"Yes, well there you go. Masons paid scientist to perform a seemingly impossible experiment, put the clues on the child where the pyramid is then it leads to Ancient Mystery."

"Are you sure you're not high?"

"Artemis, if I'm onto drugs, that's because I'm a chemist... Not an addict."

"It seems a lot to take in."

"I know, I didn't believe it at first, but check the dates of the missing children since 2006. You will see a pattern."

"What is it exactly you want to do?"

"Find the girl."

"Find?"

"She escaped the scientist lair."

"Then?"

"I've told you enough, Artemis. If you want the plan, join." She stands up and walks directly to the door, open it but stops. "I'll contact you again for your decision." She walks out and closed the door.

He relaxes himself as he thinks of the information he just acquired. It really seems impossible. He then decides to contact someone who can comfort him in side of confusion and all the shit in life.

"Arty..."

"Holly. I really just wanted to hear your voice."

**+ St. Bartleby. Hallway.**

_"What do you mean, danger?"_

_"The Lair has been compromised."_

_"By who?"_

_"I don't know, but I guess it's another group of scientist."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"I know."_

_"What are we? A toy?!"_

_"You better hide. You are the Lair's most valuable possession."_

_"Possession? I'm not a thing!"_

_"Yes you are. You started become a thing when the experiment on you commence and succeeded."_

Plum stops on track on the corner of the hallway to think what event had took place why she became a guinea pig for those people.

_Oh yes...for money._

Plum turns to corner but slam in another body causing her to fell down on the floor. A loud smack is heard in the place.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She shouts.

"What do you say?" A boy sits in front of her grinning and pointing in her head. One of her hands palms her head and felt that her wig is slightly removes to its place because of the impact. "A wig?"

"You're a freshman are you?" Ask by another boy on her side. He glances around and when he sees that the hallway is completely deserted, he grips her wrist and forces her to stand.

Plum wince in pain, and she's sure it will bruise later. _Of course, bullies are everywhere but on my first day? Really?!_

"We didn't see you often here..." The boy who grabs her wrist whispered in her ear while the first boy stands up and smirked at her. _Oh, shit._ Adrenaline rush and self defense kick in as she uses her deadly moves that she only knows. She kicks the second boy in his private part, harder and forceful. The boy clutches tightly at that part and his body curves in pain, while the first boy is shock and Plum runs away from them.

She run and run, not knowing where she is and not minding which the correct way is. Hell, she doesn't even know where to go. She look back slightly and see on her trail that the first boy is following her, running also. _Oh, shit damn..._ She doubles her pace as she runs upstairs to another floor. _Oh, God! Please make it bell already!_

As she turns to a corner, she grabs a door and enters, gladly that it was not lock as the period of classes is still going on. She closes it immediately, heavily gasping for air, sliding down until she conveniently kneels and rests her tired feet. She clutches her now disarranged wig, removes it and holds it tightly in her hand. As she is now breathing normally, she turns around, sits and leaned on the door.

She suddenly opens her eyes when she heard a zipping sound and goes eye-to-eye in a boy. She takes her surrounding and surprised. She's now in Boy's Comfort Room.


	5. III: Plum Laxa

III. Plum Laxa

+ **St. Bartleby. Science Building.**

Fifteen minutes after his 2nd period, Myles, not hesitatingly, go out without saying any excuse to their new professor. _It's first day, there's no problem with cutting class. Brother is in another building, he won't know this._

Every building has a school canteen, since Myles have nothing to go to, he went to school canteen to eat. After his current period, it's lunch time, so it's best to eat with a few crowds. Myles is a head turner where he goes. Female students are whispering and some are truly confident and proceeds to ask his name. And he hated it. He hates the crowd, not that he is an introvert, it's just that they don't interest him. That's why when the girls ask his name, he tells them it's Beckett. So it's a win-win situation. More fans of Beckett and less crowd for Myles.

After his peaceful eating, the bell still doesn't ring, he proceeds upstairs, perhaps enjoy the view outside from the window in the hallway, or go back to the classroom and sleep. While discussing the pros and cons of his choices, he goes first to comfort room to relief himself. _Comfort room is not just a place to relief yourself... I can enjoy the silence, perhaps I can think of more solutions to my experiment or not... Weather seems to be great; I'll just try the rooftop._

In the middle of his business in the comfort room, the door went opens and frantically and loudly closed. Huffs like running to catch a breath can be heard clearly in the room. He waits if it will come to urinate but the mysterious guy just seem to slouch on the floor and stay there.

_Rooftop it is then._

Then he fixes himself, zip his pants, wash his hands and walk to the door and stuns on what he see. It's not a mysterious guy but a girl and not a mystery at all. He clearly remembers that vibrant violet hair... _Plum?_

Plum stares at him and surprised that she cowers and hid her face with her clutching wig.

"I didn't see anything, I swear to God."

"I know. You never go in that side." Plum removes her hand to see him again, he swear he saw him but can't place where. Myles reaches his hand to her to stand but she glares at it.

"Did you wash?" Myles smiled at her.

"Of course, I know hygiene." She reaches it and stand with his help. "Thanks." He nods at her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Myles. Myles Fowl."

"Plum. Plum Laxa." She reaches his hand and shakes it. She smiles at him brightly and infectious that he also flashes a real genuine smile at her.

"So, what makes you went here at Boy's Comfort Room, _Plum_?" He asked, intentionally saying her name to try how it perfectly sound to call it... _It's like an endearment, actually. A little bit of both. And if my family knows I'm flirting, it will be the death of me._

Plum seems to pick up what he is doing so she decided to drop it in hopefully a nice way giving him a hint. "Well, _Fowl_, I'm on the run with two bullies and I hide here."

Myles get the hint of _Back off, not interested with anyone_ attitude. _No wonder Beckett didn't get her agreed to his arrangements._ But he is more concern for her safety. _Bullies? Already? What did she do?_

"What did you do?"

"Well, those boys are walking. I am also walking. We collided. I got pissed. They got pissed. I kick the other one in their precious gem. And I started running. They follow me, which brings me here, hiding." She tells with animation and after that, turns around and locks the door. "I think they are seniors...they seem to be older than me."

"So you will be stuck up here?"

"Yeah, you see, I am supposed at my Credit and Collection subject right now and making myself a very good student but I can't do it now."

"Credit and Collection? Finance?" Myles asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah..." She answered and then it hits her. "Are you on there too?"

"No. I'm a Biophysics major. This is Science Building. Business Administration is the building across this." He said flatly.

"THE FUCK?!" She shouted. Her hands went to her face and rub it roughly. _She is really pissed. _Myles think. She then stands up, went to window and see a building standing proudly and like mocking her. The BSBA Building. "Hey look," she turns around to Myles, "I got fucking lost, got chased by perverted seniors, stuck in boy's CR."

"Calm down. It's only the first day of school. You didn't know."

"But how can I calm down? What about the discussion?! The lecture?! God. How much did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything. It's only first day. Relax." Plum goes back to her place. Then seat on the floor. "You can't just seat on the floor."

"I'm stuck here for quite some time. If you want me to relax I need to sit. Why don't you try too?"

"No, thanks. I really prefer the rooftop."

"We can go to rooftop?"

"Yeah. I can...well, if you want to come with me..." Myles said rather uncomfortable...

"Sure. But what if they are still out there?" She asked.

"The one that's chasing you. I think not. And if they are, maybe we can do something about it. But if you are willing to pay the price?"

"Price? The hell with that?'

"I'll protect you but if you agree on my terms."

"Terms?" _This sounds familiar... _Plum thinks. _Exactly like them._

"I'm conducting a research. Not harmful though. Just need to observe you." Myles said. _Yup. Definitely the sound of those doctors._

"Why?"

"You seem interesting."

"Just get out of here." She said coldly to him. Then pushed him towards the door, unlocked it and open it and shove him out. "Nice to meet you, Myles." Then shut it again.

_What just happened? _Myles ask himself.

**+ St. Bartleby. Faculty of Finance: Professor Fowl's Room.**

"What's wrong, Arty?" Holly's soft voice echoed in his ears.

"I really shouldn't tell you this. This makes me appear weak." Artemis said via fairy communicator.

"Arty... That's why you have a partnered; for you to share some burden. Now, tell me what it is."

"Minerva came."

"Oh, yeah. She came here earlier and I told her where you are. So you see your old friend. Is something bad happen?"

"No. But I can get the feeling of being tense on what she said. You have a trustable instinct; fairies have that on themselves since day one of their birth. Maybe I get something on you." Holly contemplates on this before she replies.

"What exactly did you feel?"

"Worried... Like," he paused to take a deep breath and whispers, "In this world, the friends I have is you, Foaly, Commander Kelp, Mulch, N.1, Butler, Juliet, and somehow in that standard Minerva is also included. I feel like whatever she's about to do, I might lose her. I'm sorry."

"Why sorry?"

"Because, I'm being unreasonable and unease." _Sudden mood swings? _Holly thought before speaking.

"What did Minerva said to you?"

"Something about Ancient Mystery."

"What..." Holly sounded tensed.

"Holly..? Do you know something about it? I may be a scientist, businessman, writer, old criminal mastermind... But I'm raised as Catholic. I don't believe at Apotheosis."

"That's what she only says..?"

"She said something about the missing children started in 2006. I don't know which country to find but she said that I will see a pattern and by that, I will believe everything she said."

"Arty. Please, don't meddle in these things."

"Do you know something?"

"Other than dangerous, no..."

"I might ask Foaly about this."

"NO. Artemis. Stay away from Ancient Mystery."

"Why? Is this something big that we shouldn't be talking on the fairy com.?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll comeback as soon as I can." Holly smiled at this and Artemis can feel it.

"Yes please. Love you."

"And I, you."

After that call, Artemis slump backward on his chair and think of what Holly meant to stay away. He decided to search for it. And when he thinks, research, it means to possibly unravel the mystery behind it. But why was he doing these things? For Minerva? He is partnered already and he didn't like Minerva that way. He cares at Minerva as a little sister, yet sometimes he can view her as public-enemy-at-being-genius-#1. He then closes his eyes and concentrate. Deleting all the noise inside his head, he began to meditate. Sometimes it helps him find the answers he seeks.

To whom do I want to do this? Holly? But he can't think of any reason. Foaly, The People? Butler? Juliet? His Parents? Nothing. No logical explanation. Beckett? Nothing... Myles..?

He felt a slight cold in his chest...

And a pulse... Faint pulse.

A cold touch and a pulse? _It's not death... Is it?_

**+ St. Bartleby. Science Building. Boy's Comfort Room.**

Five minutes before the first bell, Plum decided to exit the Boy's Comfort Room and make her way to the Finance Building. Her next subject will be Risk Management 1:30 – 3:00 pm. Since she will have a 1 and a half hour vacant, she will eat lunch at the said building. Every building had their own cafeteria and own library, but if the student have a minor subject, which is definitely a subject from a different course. You will have to go and get across the fields and buildings.

Plum got to first floor and about to exit when he notice a guy standing in the door. One of the same guys chased her before. She glances at her watch, _1 minute to go..._ Then she turn to look at the guy who already sees her and talking to someone on the phone...

_40._

Plum started to run again, thinking that maybe Myles went to rooftop after she pushed him out of the Comfort Room.

_33. 32. 31. 30. 29._

As she got on second floor she run at the end of the hall aiming the possibility of making her chasers go at the stairs on the middle of the hallway and not at the end.

_20. 19._

"HEY!" Someone shout behind her and sees that she is being chased by not just two, but five of them. Apparently, the trick didn't take any effect.

_18. 17. 16._

_PLEASE BELL!_

_11. 10. 9. 8. 7._

_4__th__ floor... 2 floors to go..._

_6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

The bell finally rings and in a matter of another second the stairs of 5th floor got flooded by people and Plum struggled to excuse herself in the crowd. As she reached the last stair with a door in front of it, she rests her legs and sits again at the floor.

Big mistake.

Her chasers got there as she stands and stumbles, running or climbing fast the stairs but the 2 grab her and she screams and yanking her arms kicking her legs that it might hit them. She continuously yells and call for help as two guys holds her legs to stop kicking.

Her wig falls off and reveals a vibrant violet hair. Then the door connecting to the rooftop opens, blinding her and her chasers for a second. She's hiccupping due to tense and crying but the light gives her calm, something shadowed the light and it shows a probably-got-awaken-by-the-scream Myles.

Plum's wet eyes stared directly at Myles as his eyes got wide in realization and he takes action. He hits the nape of the two guys holding her legs, the last guys whose doing nothing aims to punch his side but Myles blocks it and twist his opponent's wrist. The other two guys who hold Plum's arms let go and proceed to get Myles, but he got this evil glare and even Plum got nervous. The two back off and run, leaving their three friends behind.

Myles got Plum's wig and give it to her and help her stand up. She still got wobbly legs but maintains balance, still hiccupping at what happened. The three attackers just lay there on the stair and looks at them. Myles noticed a shiny thing on the floor and get it.

A pyramid with an eye on the middle, he turns it around and sees a number 33 then suddenly Plum pulls it out of his hands and held it tightly with hers. "Mine." She said the proceeds on wearing it but hides the pendant on her clothes.

Myles ignore it thinking that she's maybe stressed on what just happened. They enter the rooftop, fresh air and sun light welcomes her and she smiled, feeling calm again as she sits on available benches in there.

She puts her hand to her uniforms pocket to reveal a drug container. Myles is only observing her while she did this. She opens and gets a tablet... _There's nothing more?! _Myles see her expression changes from calm and far-away to aware and nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She stated proceeding at drinking her medicine and get her phone to txt someone.

_'I'm out of drug. – p'_

After a minute of silence her phone vibrates.

_'You should have said sooner! You know it takes weeks to make and deliver!'_

_'sorry.'_

_'yeah, you should. Don't delay next time. – r'_

Myles continue on observing her as she looks up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He imitates her.

"Are you observing me?"

"Maybe."

"Am I already your guinea pig?"

"Probably." _Now, I am being mean... I shouldn't have said that. _Myles think.

"Do I have a chance to get out of this mess?"

"I won't let you."

"Then, as a payment for you helping me, I will acknowledge this in one condition."

"What?" _Finally... Someone to observe._

"A contract."

"I can do one."

"We get this arrangement started next week."

"Why next week?"

"Why not? I have something to do this week, so next week will be better."

"Okay." Then they handshake and sit, relax and forget what happened.


End file.
